<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brighter Sunrise by Rainbugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998223">Brighter Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi'>Rainbugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 fics challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, i didnt write any in, idk how to tag this is a mess, imagine your own ships if you wish, it has nothing to do with produce, its all fiction dont hate me, just fluff, seungwoo pov, theyre just one big family, victon and x1 dont exist in this universe, x1 and victon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo used to watch the sunrise alone, but now he finds himself surrounded by a large group of friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 fics challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brighter Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a quick drabble i wrote for the 50 fics challenge started by twt user hugsubin :D i took the challenge because i wanted to see if i could write shorter fics, which worked for this one ^^ i hope it still enjoyable this is purely self-indulgent to be honest :S</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungwoo counts the people seated around him. 16: they’re complete. He smiles and turns back to watch the city underneath them wake up. They’re sitting on a hillside just outside the city, the world still mostly dark around them, waiting for the sun to appear and blind them with its warm rays. They come here every morning, just to watch the sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it was just Seungwoo. It had been his daily routine to walk to the edge of the city and sit down on the hill that had the best view of the horizon the sun would appear behind. He loved the peace and serenity of the early morning sunrises. It was the perfect start of his day, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Seungsik came along. He was new in town and didn't know anyone there yet. He happened to be unable to sleep one early winter morning, feeling lonely and sad. He decided to go for a walk and kept walking until he found himself passing the hill Seungwoo was perched on. Seungwoo wasn’t used to seeing people there, as the frequently walked paths led away from the hills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning!” He yelled, completely impulsive. He had never felt the need to greet anyone so extravagantly and he was a bit aghast with himself, but Seungsik wasn’t scared off. He returned the greeting and asked him what he was doing, sitting there all by himself. When Seungwoo explained that he simply loved watching the sunrise, he asked if he could join, and Seungwoo said yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, as of some unspoken agreement, Seungsik sat with him on that hill every morning. For several weeks it was just the two of them, silently watching the colours shift, or chatting animatedly and almost missing the sunrise. Sometimes one of them brought snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then one time Seungsik didn’t bring snacks, but a friend. Someone he had met at work and befriended over the weeks. When he had mentioned their early morning escapades, Chan had asked if he could join for one and Seungsik had said yes. And so every morning the three of them sat there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo looks over to his left and sees Seungsik and Chan in deep conversation and he smiles. The first two additions to his ever growing family. They look happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after Chan had joined, he too brought a friend along. Wooseok was his roommate and he was curious as to where Chan always snuck off to, so early in the morning. He got enamoured by the view, as did everyone that came there, and joined almost every morning after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes his hectic work schedule didn’t allow it, but today he was sitting behind Chan and Seungsik, quietly following their conversation with a concentrated look on his face. Seungwoo’s smile grows even more fond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Wooseok joined it was just the four of them for nearly half a year, but then a group of barely out of college boys moved into Seungwoo’s apartment complex and one of them woke up just as early as him. He ran into him in the lobby almost every morning, where they had a little chat, and eventually shy little Subin asked him what kind of job he had that required him to wake up this early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He explained that he was simply meeting some friends every morning to watch the sunrise over the city and Subin looked at him as though he was crazy. The next day, however, him and his two friends, Hangyul and Yohan, were all in the lobby, warmly dressed for the early autumn morning, and ready to come along. They fit in with their little deranged group and joined them diligently every morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo has to turn all the way around to be able to see the three huddled in the very back. Subin shoots him a wide smile when he spots Seungwoo looking at him. A group of younger, college kids are huddled with them there, all of them cuddling and giggling with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo recalls the moment the college kids first joined their groups fondly. He ran into them when they were on their way to an early morning class at the start of winter, when the sunrise happened at its latest in the morning. They had politely greeted him and then asked him for help with an art project. Apparently they were all taking art classes at the college, and had been tasked with asking people what in life inspired them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo, of course, told them about his early mornings with his friends, that had become his favourite moment of the day very quickly. They were intrigued by the idea of using him and his friends and their sunrise escapades for their art project, and asked if they could join. Seungwoo told them where it was and that they were always welcome, and several days later they showed up at the foot of the hill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five of them, Minhee, Junho, Eunsang, Hyeongjun and Dongpyo, had at first planned to only come a few times, until they finished their art project. That project was finished several months ago, yet there they are, Dongpyo resting his head on Hangyul’s shoulder as he shows him something on his phone, Minhee and Junho in conversation with Yohan and Eunsang on his back on the big blanket he brought for all of them to share, with Hyeongjun cuddled into his side, both staring up at the stars that are slowly disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of Hangyul, resting against his other shoulder, sits Dohyon, the youngest of their group. He’s like a little brother to all of them, and a childhood friend of Seungwoo’s, that recently moved out of his parents home and was, according to Seungwoo, a very necessary addition to their group. The others agreed immediately upon seeing him, and now he too shows up every morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sejun and Byungchan, the two sitting to the right of Seungwoo, are a completely different story. Nobody really knew how they found out about their morning get-togethers, but suddenly there they were. They walked up the hill and simply sat down, and nobody questioned it, because everyone figured one of the others had told them about the place. Only after a full week of Byungchan and Sejun showing up every single day, did they find out that nobody had known of their existence before then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, according to the two in question, they simply spotted a group of people sitting on top of a hill and thought “that looks cozy” and joined them. Seungwoo chuckles softly as he recalls the flabbergasted expressions the entire group wore when Sejun explained all of it with a completely straight face. They were a strange bunch, but that just made them fit in even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik eventually got himself a new roommate, one that he actually got along with, instead of the horrible man he had lived with before, and he brought him along as well. Hanse, with his piercings and more tattoos than Seungwoo himself, absolutely loved sunrises, and enthusiastically came along when Seungsik asked him. He’s kind and loud and funny, which immediately got him a spot as favourite among the younger ones. Right now he sits with Byungchan, and Sejun and right as Seungwoo thinks he has been awfully quiet he lets out a loud laugh that echoes across the hills, making Seungwoo giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanse makes 15, leaving just one more; a man currently laid in Seungwoo’s lap, snoring softly. He gently threads his fingers through his hair and leans down to whisper softly into his ear. “Seungyoun, the sun is about to rise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun, the last addition to their group, was hesitant about joining their escapades when Sejun had asked him along. He had a hard time waking up early enough, but he tried anyway, and just like the rest of them he couldn’t stop after the first time. Most of the mornings he lays against or on top of one of the others and rests until they wake him. This time he found Seungwoo’s lap to be the most comfortable napping spot and so it is Seungwoo’s job to wake him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stirs and his eyes blink open, looking up at Seungwoo, who smiles warmly. He returns the smile and they both turn to the city, right on time to watch the first rays of the sun shoot across the horizon. The rays are pleasantly warm on this early summer morning and they bask in them as more and more appear. Seungwoo looks away at his friends, a warm and happy feeling settling in his stomach. All sixteen pairs of eyes are trained toward the explosion of colours on the horizon, but Seungwoo can’t be bothered to look. The sight of his friends’ faces lighting up more and more is one he wouldn’t miss, not for the most beautiful sunrise in the whole world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches the sunrise in their eyes, on their skin and in their soft smiles as they all huddle together in the warmth and he finds himself thinking that with each addition to his lovely found family, the sunrise becomes a little bit brighter. A new set of eyes, a new smile and a new laugh added to the harmony of colours and sounds around him. From the corner of his eyes he sees that Seungsik too is admiring their friends, rather than the sunset, a fond smile that probably surpasses Seungwoo’s in brightness on his face,and he knows he feels the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out to gently squeeze the other’s hand. Seungsik looks at him and his eyes crinkle into happy little half moons. This is their family, their light.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it &lt;3 find me on twt @rainbugi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>